


Darkest Night

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [10]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As the world is overrun by fear Supergirl and Batwoman make their final stand.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“What… what do you mean ‘welcome to Oa’?” Alex Danvers asked in confusion. “I am.. was… on Earth.”

The small, floating blue man in the red robe chuckled and beckoned her to stand up. “Yes and now you are on Oa. Have you never travelled to a new place before?”

“All the time, just not normally across half a galaxy.” Alex snarked as she ignored the offered hand and pushed herself to her feet.

“Actually closer to three quarters.” Ganthet said with a smile. “And it may take you a little time to adjust.” He added as she stumbled and fell back to her knees as her body moved oddly in the new gravity. A little more than Earth she thought in a daze, would explain why he was so short. Her mind seemed to click back into gear and she remembered what had been happening on Earth right before he’d shown up.

“Wait, why did you bring me here? I’m needed in Gotham!” 

“Yes, you are.” Ganthet agreed which stopped her impending rant dead in its tracks. “But not quite yet and not without learning.”

“Learning, learning what?”

“Everything you need to know.”

Alex rolled her eyes and swayed slightly as she stood for the second time but stayed upright. “Look, I don’t want to seem ungrateful for your help but it’s already been a very very long day with everything going to hell and I’d really appreciate you not doing the wise mentor speaking in riddles thing, okay?”

Ganthet looked surprised at her request, as if he hadn’t even considered the possibility he was doing so, then paused and nodded. “I will do my best but you must understand that some of what you need will only make sense when you know it all.”

Alex sighed and tried to control her impatience. After all, she thought, this strange being seemed to be her only way back home so best not piss him off without good reason. “Alright, then let’s get started!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So please tell me you two heroes have a plan?” Ivy said and for once she sounded genuinely scared. “Because the idea of that laughing son of a bitch with any sort of powers is not a fun one!”

“Well… if Joker and Scarecrow are acting as, what, lieutenants for Alice then they should be our first priority.” Kate said thoughtfully.

“And this wave of fear that seems to be spreading over the planet?” Kara asked, her fists clenching with the need to fight back.

“It’s got to be linked to Alice. Or, well, whatever that fear god is that’s controlling her anyway. We need to get to her.” Kate said, still working the problem through.

“So let’s split up. I can handle Joker and Scarecrow, you get Alice.”

“Maybe… no…. That doesn’t feel right.” Kate said slowly as the pieces started to fall into place. “Alice knows we’re here and that we’re coming for her, how can she not if she’s pretty much got control of Gotham at this point? So why the song and dance with the hologram?”

“To spread her power to the people?”

“Maybe but there had to be easier, less flashy ways of doing that. This wave is spreading out across the planet and she’s not broadcasting anywhere else. Whatever it is it seems to be able to grow perfectly well on its own. Besides even if she did need to kick it off with a speech why show us Joker and Scarecrow being crowned?”

“You’re right…” Kara breathed, seeing where Kate was going. “The people down there don’t care, they follow Alice or, well, that fear creature anyway. That was aimed at us wasn’t it?”

“I think so and I think it was to give us a nice big juicy target.”

“So… trap?”

“Yeah, trap.” Kate said confidently. “We go together and put them down as quickly as we can then move on to Alice.”

“Well that’s great but one little problem.” Ivy broke in to their strategising and both women jerked slightly. They were so used to planning missions on their own they’d quite forgotten she was there. 

“And that is?” Kara asked to hide their mutual embarrassment. 

“You said you took care of Bane and Clayface, right?” Ivy asked and Kara nodded in agreement. “And, well, I’m here so that’s another Arkham inmate off your list. You know where those two are… so did anyone see Harley?”

Kate winced behind the cowl. Ivy was right of course, they hadn’t seen any sign of her since the breakout. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ivy said, crossing her arms. “And trust me on this, you don’t want her running around as a wild card in all this.”

“You think she became a Yellow Lantern too?” Kara asked but to her surprise Ivy shook her head.

“Nah, not her style. She’s happy to use fear, hell I’m pretty sure being the most feared criminal in Gotham is on her bucket list, but she’s still a psychiatrist and a damn good one. She’d know that running on fear like this, letting it dominate you without anything else to balance it out… it’s not good. For anyone. Even her.”

“So what then?” Kate said, deferring to Ivy’s vastly greater experience with the other woman. 

“I… don’t know. But if Joker’s there she won’t be far away. Sadly.” Ivy muttered the last word and for some reason it lodged in Kate’s head. Later she thought reluctantly. Other things had to take priority. 

“Alright so new plan. We take out the super powered rogues, you find and deal with Harley.” Kate said and Ivy blinked in surprise.

“Me?”

“You.”

“But aren’t you worried that I’ll, like, betray you or something.”

“Not really.” Kate said with a shrug. “Maybe the Ivy from a few years ago but now… no, no I don’t think you will.”

“Oh. Well that’s… good.” Ivy said uncertainly.

“Of course if you do decide to stab us in the back you might want to remember I’m bulletproof and looking for an excuse to hit you.” Kara put in with a sweet smile that didn’t come anywhere close to reaching her eyes. Ivy found her usual sarcasm had deserted her and just nodded agreement.

“Great. In that case give us a minute…” Kara said and Ivy decided not to argue before wandering off to the far side of the roof to reach out and call as many seeds and porto-vines to her as she could in preparation for the battle to come.

“What’s wrong? You’re not really worried about Ivy breaking her word?” Kate said with a concerned look at her wife.

“No. On the list of world-ending problems she’s… oh… somewhere in the ten thousands.” Kara replied with a dismissive wave. “But I need you to promise me something.”

“Depends what it is.” Kate said, suddenly and inexplicably on edge.

“If I tell you to leave the fight to me then leave it to me. Go get Alice.”

Kate frowned suspiciously but Kara was radiating honest intensity and if there was one thing the Kryptonian was actively, horribly bad at it was lying to Kate Kane.

“Okay… why?”

“Because she’s your sister.” Kara said. “And whatever hold this living embodiment of fear has on her you’re going to be the best chance we have of breaking it.”

“And?” 

“And because if we get to that point I’m pretty sure I can handle two Yellow Lanterns on my own if I have to. Not that I want to!” Kara added quickly. “As much fun as it’d be to punch both of them to the moon and back you’re right, taking them both together is a better idea if we can do it.”

“Good, hang on to that thought.” Kate said with a small smile then braced herself. “And now what’s the real reason you want me to go if you tell me to?”

Kara sighed and looked down at her feet. “I’m worried that if I fight her… I might hurt her.” She gestured around them at a world burning in the grasp of fear. “This… this is apocalyptic stuff Kate, the end of the world. The end of countless worlds if this thing gets a power base here.” She felt a hand on her chin and let Kate guide her head up until she could look the beautiful brunette in the eyes. “Can you imagine what that does to someone who saw her world die?”

“Yes.” Batwoman said quietly and threw caution to the wind, kissing Supergirl knowing Ivy was close enough to see and not caring. Right now the woman she loved needed her and that was all that mattered. “And I get it. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

“Thanks.” Kara said shyly then visibly pulled back from the tender moment, setting herself for the fight ahead as Kate followed her lead. “Ready?”

“Ready. Hey Ivy!” Batwoman called across the rooftop and saw the redhead look in their direction without any hint she’d noticed the kiss. “Any preference for who carries you?”

“Carries me? Ohhh no, no way, that wasn’t part of the deaaaaaalllllllllll.” Ivy’s voice carried across several blocks as Supergirl shot forward, scooped her up in her arms and raced towards the large, forbidding tower of the Crow’s headquarters, Batwoman in close formation off her right shoulder as they braced for the fight of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganthet looked at Alex with an apprising stare as if judging her against some unseen score card. “Alex Danvers… what do you know about the Light?”

“Only what my sister and sister-in-la…. What my sisters told me.” She blinked, surprised at the realisation she genuinely had started to think of Kate in a similar way to Kara. That was new, she thought to herself, was it something to do with this place or had she just been so wrapped up in everything else that was going on she hadn’t quite realised it? Putting that particular puzzle aside for later she thought back to their rushed conversations.

“Basically there’s an emotional spectrum? Kara has the red light of rage on her finger, Kate the violet light of love… which if you’ve seen those two together isn’t surprising.” 

To her shock Ganthet laughed and nodded. “Indeed. Kate Kane called to Love above all the other lights, there are few such bonds in this universe and it is a power beyond measure.”

Kane, Alex thought. Kate *Kane*. She hadn’t mentioned Kate’s surname so how did this man know it? Another puzzle and just like the rest one that would have to be answered later. “Uh, there’s also the yellow light of fear which has taken over Alice. But that’s different, that’s not a ring connecting to a power source, that’s almost fear itself. And… uh…. oh, apparently Crisis caused hope to vanish but she didn’t really talk about that.”

“Very good.” Ganthet said and there was a genuine tone of admiration in his voice. “Basic but a good understanding none-the-less. Yes Alex Danvers, there is indeed an emotional spectrum. Rage, Avarice, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion and Love. They are a part of all things in the Universe, though most hear some more than others.”

A shadow crossed his face as he cast his mind back into the past. “Indeed they were a part of all Universes. They all offered power of course, enough to shape the path of destiny. Myself and my fellow Guardians recognised this and in most of those Universes took it upon ourselves to do just that. We harnessed the green light of will, used the heart of a star to trap it within our designs and used it to protect the Universe. At least… that was how we saw it.”

He sighed and shook his head, suddenly appearing very old to Alex’s eyes. She wasn’t sure why but she rested a hand on his shoulder in sympathy and was shocked to find the small body shaking beneath the robe. He glanced up, surprised at the gesture then reached up to press his small, blue hand on top of hers appreciatively. 

“In our arrogance we never considered the results of those actions. You said it yourself, an emotional spectrum. A single entity and we took one of its parts and shifted it, caged it in the battery and drew from its power for our own ends. Of course the rest would see and learn.”

He waved a hand and the rolling fog at their feet started to rise and fall, forming a shifting, twisting projection of events now lost in the red skies of Crisis. They matched his words as he talked and Alex found herself captivated by the sights. “We crafted the first power rings, charged them from the battery and tasked them with finding beings of pure will to wield them. The rings amplified that strength and allowed their wearers to accomplish the impossible. The Green Lantern Corps reached across the Universe and protected it as best we were able.”

In the fog odd figures rose and fell and Alex realised she was watching those first Lanterns, their arms outstretched as they formed energy constructs and fought impossible odds. She saw them succeed and fail, rise and, sometimes, fall all in the span of seconds.

“For a time we thought we’d achieved our goal, the Universe was at peace. Or at least as close to peaceful as it could become. But slowly we realised the truth. Our own actions pushed the natural order out of balance. While many welcomed our justice and protection others turned to fear or anger. Soon the power shifted and before we realised what was happening the first Yellow Lanterns appeared.”

Now the fog showed terrible battles between the two sides, ghostly limbs falling severed with a shower of smoke before reforming into the next wave. Alex thought she could hear the screams of the fallen, imagined the terrible powers being unleashed. 

“The battle seemed never ending even as more Lanterns arose and created their own problems in search of their own goals. We sought for a means to end it but by then the war had become the new balance. If we had withdrawn our forces the results would have been catastrophic. We seemed destined to be locked in combat until judgement day.”

Alex looked up sharply, realisation dawning. “And then judgement day came…” She said quietly and saw the pain etched on Ganthet’s face.

“Yes. No Lantern could stand against the anti-matter wave unleashed on our universe. They fell defending what they cared most deeply about, their allegiances falling aside in a desperate attempt to survive. And after one universe fell so would the next until none remained. Nothing could stop it… and nothing did.”


	4. Chapter 4

As they neared the Crow’s HQ the two lanterns split up. Kara headed down to ground level to deposit a rather shaky Ivy on her feet. Glancing around she took in the concrete jungle around them then looked down at the ground. Tarmac stretched away in all directions, no greenery or parks or even a potted plant in sight. Without a word she turned and brought a foot crashing down into the pavement, shattering the concrete and exposing the soil beneath.

“That good enough?” Kara asked over her shoulder.

“I… yes, thank you.” Ivy said surprised. Kara nodded and went to launch into the air but paused as a hand landed rather tentatively on her arm. 

“Supergirl… thank you for trusting me to get Harley out of here.” Ivy said and there was a look in her eyes that Kara couldn’t quite place but which made her glad Kate had taken a gamble on this woman.

“Everyone deserves a chance.” Kara said. “Just don’t waste it.”

“I won’t. And good luck!” Ivy replied, stepping back to watch as the Kryptonian rocketed up into the sky. She raised a hand and felt the earth respond to her, a group of vines growing rapidly from their former prison, wrapping around each other as they responded to their mistress.

Kate was just finishing scanning the building with her ring as Kara returned. 

“Ivy ready?” Kate asked, still concentrating on the scan.

“Yeah. How’d you know she’d go along with this.”

“Not sure. Call it a hunch…” Kate said with a smile. “Besides even if she does try to betray us it can’t make things much worse.”

“Fair point.” Kara agreed. “You got them?”

“No sign of Alice but two Yellow Lanterns right there.” Kate pointed at a solid concrete exterior wall that seemed to cover at least five floors of the building. “Crow training facility, basically one huge space going across the entire tower and damn near invulnerable.”

“Oh, really?” Kara said with a note of challenge in her voice. “Together then?”

“Sounds good to me.” Kate said then paused. “You know… ever since I met you I’ve always kinda wanted to do this.”

“Oh well in that case after you, I insist.” Kara said with a polite wave at the wall.

“No no, as you said, together!” The two Lanterns turned and flew towards the menacing structure, fists outstretched, moving in perfect unison. They hit and burst through leaving a large hole behind them along with a shower of concrete dust but neither of them showed so much as a mark. 

“Took you long enough.” The voice was sly and clever but with an edge of insanity that scraped down their nerves and sent shivers even through Kara’s invincible flesh. It’s owner stood casually against the far wall, the usual purple and green suit replaced by glowing yellow armour and in its centre a stylised grin that looked more like the slash of a razor than any human smile. 

“Come in, nothing to be scared about.” The second voice came from a figure barely recognisable as human. Long and gaunt at the best of times they had conjured a nightmarish mix of rough metal and snaking tubing from their ring that seemed to stretch them out of all proportion. It seemed to funnel the eyes up to the living skull where their face should be. Both Kara and Kate recognised it as a construct overlaid on the wearer but that didn’t really help reduce the unsettling nature of the macabre display. 

“Sorry to disappoint you but we don’t have time for a chat.” Kate said raising her ring.

“One chance. Where’s Alice?” Kara asked, copying her wife’s gesture and letting her heat vision flare at the same time. 

“Alice? Do we know an Alice?” Joker asked Scarecrow in sarcastic puzzlement.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Scarecrow replied.

“Sorry girls, look like we can’t help you.” Joker said, stepping forward with a menacing look in his eyes. “But stay a while anyway, I’m sure we’ll have a blast!” His hands shot forward and a dozen explosives flew towards the heroes only to be met with rapid fire bursts of heat vision and glowing violet batarangs that turned each explosive into its own ball of smoke and fire before they’d made it halfway across the space.

As the flames cleared Joker and Scarecrow jerked back in surprise as both Batwoman and Supergirl charged them behind the cover of the explosions. The villains raised their hands and yellow energy bolts stabbed out towards the incoming threat but it was hardly an unexpected move. With a smoothness that spoke not only of training but their own deep-forged bond Kate and Kara slipped past each other, dodging the bolts and swapping targets at the same time. Kara’s fist slammed into Scarecrow’s head and sent him flying back to crash heavily into the back wall. Kate ducked away from a wild swing from Joker and smashed a debilitating side kick into his gut.

In both cases the yellow lanterns groaned from the impacts but their rings flared, personal shields absorbing almost all of the force. They rallied quickly, a spray of energy bolts forcing the heroes back briefly as they ducked and dodged out of the way. They came together in the middle of the floor, Kate throwing up a gleaming violet mirror, bouncing the bolts back towards their owners. Kara smirked with pride and concentrated. A large red dog took form next to her, turned towards Scarecrow and snarled, leaping forward with a growl that spoke of a need to tear his throat out.

Joker snarled and ran forward, his energy bolts stopping mid-stride as he formed a chainsaw from thin air and slashed it through the middle of the mirror expecting to keep going and bring the whirling teeth down on one of the two women. To his surprise the space behind the mirror was empty and he looked around in confusion before, belatedly, looking up. Both lanterns were floating in the air above him, Kara holding Kate above her head like a javelin. The moment he saw them Kara hurled her partner forwards, Kate’s fists extended in front of her as the force of Kara’s throw added to her own flight. She closed the distance in the blink of an eye and landed a hard enough hit on Joker’s face to leave a bleeding gash on his cheek as he fell to the ground despite the protection of the ring.

Batwoman didn’t wait for him to regain his feet. She rolled and straddled his stomach, fists flying to land blow after blow on his face. On that smirking, laughing face that had robbed her of a childhood, that had taken her mother from her, that had broken her father, had sent her sister down the road of madness… and for what, Kate raged! A distraction, nothing else. No reason to do it, just a casual disregard for life. Her anger flowed and above her Kara felt it call out. Somehow though Kate’s rage was different, it didn’t demand her attention, didn’t insist she used it. Instead it made her heart ache at the pain in her lover, urged her to ease that pain. Carefully she dropped her mental barriers and let that anger flow inside her. Tended it, shaped it then fed it back to her wife.

It took a few seconds for Kate to feel the change but slowly she found the blind anger subsiding, leaving her the power it brought but focused and in her control. She didn’t look up at Kara, she didn’t need to. No-one else could have broken through the fury with or without a ring. Instead she turned that new-found strength to a more surgical attack, going after pressure points and any other spot where she could be relatively sure of hurting him even with his ring protecting him from the bulk of the pain. 

Joker quickly realised he was in trouble. The blind rage had almost been fun, seeing a Bat lose control like that was always a blast and left holes he could use. This though was a cold anger and he was starting to feel its effects. He twisted his hand up and behind Kate a giant hyena materialised. Before either Kate or Kara could react it lunged forward, grabbed Batwoman by the nape of her neck and ripped her from her perch, throwing her into the nearest wall with a sickening crunch. A second later the glowing red dog barrelled into the huge creation and they tumbled across the floor snapping and snarling at each other.

A moment later Kara dove down on Joker, her intentions written clearly on her face. Scarecrow, finally released from defending himself against the Kryptonian dog that had been set on him, ran forward to help his temporary partner only to find himself tackled in mid-air as Kate launched herself out of the crater she’d left in the wall. As the chaos continued to grow none of the lanterns noticed the subtle rustle of plants outside the tower.

Ivy stepped through the hole the two heroes had battered in the thick concrete wall of the tower, her vines depositing her neatly on the floor. She squinted at the blinding light coming from the far end of the huge open space then turned away. Whatever they were doing she wanted no part of it, she was only here for…

“Ah, there you are.” Ivy muttered spotting a familiar pair of blonde pigtails with blue and pink ends. They, and the woman they were attached to, were crouched behind a pillar watching the fight with wide eyed nervousness. 

“Hey Harley, how’s it going?” Ivy said, casually kneeling down next to her friend.

Harley almost jumped out of her skin at the interruption and spun to face the newcomer. “Ive! What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I can’t just drop by to see you?”

“No! Well, yeah, obviously you can but there’s kinda an apocalypse going on here.”

“Yeah, that might have something to do with it too.”

“Aww, it’s okay, the world’s not ending for us, we can catch up later.”

Ivy sighed and shook her head in frustration. “Harls, why are you here? Please tell me it’s not for Joker.”

Harley looked insulted but Ivy could see the doubt behind her eyes. “He broke me out of Arkham! Like, for real this time! Told me we’d be together once he’d taken over the world.”

“Ah-ha. And what did he ask you to do for him in return?”

“Nothing!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“So why are you crouched behind a pillar with no powers watching four gods fighting it out?”

“Because as soon as Joker knocks her over here I’m gonna shank Supergirl with this.” Harley said promptly, showing Ivy the glowing green rock she held in her right hand that had been carved into a wicked point.

It took Ivy a moment to reply, mainly because she was facepalming hard enough to effectively gag herself. “And this was… whose idea?”

“Joker’s!”

“Oh my god. Harls he’s using you. Again.”

“No! No this is awesome. I get to be the one to kill Supergirl. It’ll be empowering! I’ll be the most feared villain in Gotham!” 

“For fucks sake…” Ivy muttered. “Okay, Harls, pay attention to me for a minute.”

“But..”

“Don’t worry, if Supergirl gets knocked over this way I’m absolutely, one hundred percent positive we’ll notice.”

“Okay then.”

“Right. So point one, you’re not going to be the one to kill Supergirl. That woman has gone up against her own cousin, Kryptonian gods, entire alien fleets and if rumours are to be believed she’s even managed to beat the twenty alarm chilli challenge over at the Meatliquor on Fifth and Dini.”

“Wait, really? Like, the whole thing?”

“Yes. In costume. In less than five minutes. Including giving an inspiring pep talk to several young orphan girls who were passing.”

“Wow, that… that really is impressive.”

“Yeah I know. Think that stuff has been officially classified as a chemical weapon. But the point is if none of that took her down you are not going to do it with a shiv.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Point two.” Ivy countered with a sigh. “Even if you *could* kill Supergirl with that thing that’s not exactly her right now. Not sure what the ring is on her finger but it’s clearly protecting her so you wouldn’t be able to get that shiv into her in the first place.”

“And what makes you say that?” Harley asked somewhat sulkily.

“Do you see her getting sick from the Kryptonite? She’s close enough.”

“Uh… no?”

“Exactly.”

“But!”

“Point three! Even if you by some miracle managed to kill her there’s still the small matter of a ring-powered Batwoman standing *right* there!”

“Oh Batsy wouldn’t be a problem.”

“She wouldn’t?” Ivy said deadpan.

“She’d be all concerned and sad about the blonde bimbo and then Mister J could whack her off from behind.”

“Pretty sure he’d rather she whack him off.” Ivy muttered.

“What?”

“Look, Harls, trust me on this one, Batwoman wouldn’t be breaking down in tears. You hurt Supergirl and she’d tear your head off. Kill her and I’m pretty sure she’ll take your organs out in alphabetical order!”

“She’s a Bat, they don’t do that!”

“They do if you kill the person they love.” Ivy snapped then winced. She hadn’t actually meant to say that, had intended to keep what she’d seen on the roof to herself. Ah well, too late now.

“You mean as a friend, right?”

“No.”

“Not just a friend, obviously. I mean, like, a best friend forever kinda deal?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’m underplaying it, how about a Super Best Friend Forever!”

“Jesus Christ Harley, no, okay? I mean ten orgasms a night, break the bed and not even notice kinda love, got it?”

“Uh…..” Harley was staring into space and Ivy suddenly worried she’d gone too far.

“Harls, you okay?”

“Umm, yeah, it’s just… is it me or is that ludicrously hot?”

Ivy glanced at Supergirl and Batwoman, their bodies silhouettes against the glow of light firing from the assorted rings. She took in the long legs, slim but powerful figures, the curve of muscles in skintight suits and the occasional brief profile of their faces as they fought for what they believed in and, she suspected, for each other.

Ivy swallowed and brought her attention back to Harley. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“Oh good.” Harley said rather distantly. “God those suits don’t leave much to the imagination, could you imagine…?”

“Yes, yes I can and right now I’m trying not to, okay? So can we get out of here or what?”

“I… no, no Joker loves me! He wasn’t to know about any of that and he did get me out of Arkham.”

“Oh for fucks sake… right, fine, you’re going to make me do this aren’t you?”

“Do what?” Harley asked in confusion. 

“You go in for that Disney True Love’s Kiss stuff, right?”

“Yeah.” Harley said somewhat dreamily with a look over at Joker as he spun and threw an explosive charge towards Batwoman only for Supergirl to pluck it effortlessly from the air and hold it to her chest to shield the other woman from the blast. 

“So have you ever had that True Love’s Kiss with Joker?”

“Of course!”

“No, not you kissing him. Have you ever been kissed like that from him? Spontaneously? When he didn’t need you to distract a Bat or delay the cops?”

“I… I think so. Maybe? Yeah! Yeah I’m sure… pretty sure…” Harley faltered and stammered as she struggled with the truth that she always knew but struggled so hard to accept. “I mean, how would I know?”

Ivy threw caution to the wind and reached for her best friend. “Well did it feel like this?”

The kiss went on for a while and later Harley couldn’t really describe it in any detail. She remembered the fireworks in the background… although admittedly that could have been more explosions from the superpower fight going on a little too close for comfort. She remembered a pretty violet light wrapping around them and the whole world going warm and fuzzy. But of the kiss itself she only remembered warmth and compassion and need and comfort and a feeling of being in the place she was meant to be.

“Uh… no?” Harley said once she could breathe again. Ivy was half turned away from her, an odd look of uncertainty and even embarrassment on her face. Harley couldn’t stand it and reached out to take a surprisingly warm green hand in her own. “Want to get out of here?”

“You know the world’s ending right?” Ivy said a little shakily. 

“Yeah, but that just means there’s half a dozen really nice hotels right around the corner that aren’t being used right now.”

Ivy laughed and blinked away unexpected tears. “That’s a good point. Sure. Bring the shiv though. Might come in handy assuming the world doesn’t actually end.”

Harley pulled Ivy to her feet and they headed for the hole, Ivy’s vines already waiting outside for them.

“So…. Ten times a night you said?”

“Huh?”

“Batbitch and Superslut back there? Ten times a night?”

“Oh. I’m guessing but yeah.”

“Huh.” They ducked through the hole and Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy, standing on tiptoe to whisper in her ear as they started to drop away from the battle. “Want to go for twelve?”

Even Kara’s hearing struggled to make sense of the reply, mainly because it was a squeaked mix of surprise and delight that even dolphins might have thought a little high pitched. She glanced over at Kate and winked, twisting to block another chainsaw Joker had conjured up with her own construct which, just for the hell of it, she summoned in the shape of Kate’s Bat logo. Kara had to admit she was a little surprised how that had gone but it seemed like Kate wasn’t, at least not completely. It certainly looked like her wife had been keeping half an eye on the conversation to make sure she could surround them with the power of love at the right time.

“Just enough to block out any thoughts of Joker and give her a moment of clarity.” Kate whispered knowing Kara would hear it well enough even through the fight. God she loved this woman, could read her so well it was almost like telepathy at this point. The surge of power from that thought caused Kate to gasp and she fed it all into a punch that left Joker reeling back bleeding from the mouth as a tooth clattered to the floor.

“It’s always so nice to see a family doing things together don’t you think?” Alice’s voice came from the shadows at the back of the room where the only door was now gaping open. She strode in to the huge space seemingly without a care in the world and to Kate’s horror she was glowing so brightly it was difficult to look at her.

“Nice to see my boys keeping you entertained. I’d have hated for you to get here early and spoil the fun.” Alice chuckled, walking over to pat both Joker and Scarecrow on the shoulders before heading back towards Kate and Kara. “Not entirely flawlessly mind you, I was looking forward to seeing Harley’s face when she tried to stick you with that kryptonite Ka… oh, sorry, I mean ‘Supergirl’.”

Kara went to take a step forward but Kate placed a warning hand on her arm. Something was off and the only thing they knew for sure is whatever was controlling Alice very much wanted to do the same to Kara. Baiting them like this seemed too obvious a move but they couldn’t take the chance…

“Ah very sensible Batwoman, keep your pet on a short lead.” Alice laughed and seemed to enjoy the snarl on Kara’s face. “Not that it matters. As I’ve said, they did their jobs well enough. I think I’ll even let them keep those rings, give the people of this planet something to remember the day by.” 

If anything she was glowing even more brightly now and she spread her arms wide as if blessing all those present. “I’m actually glad you’re here to see this. Both of you. For everything that you did trying to convince me I was on the wrong path you should witness as this universe becomes one of fear!” The light burst upwards, smashing upwards through the building above in a single unstoppable explosion. It slammed through the roof many floors above and seemed to gather itself, the light pouring into an expanding globe that crackled and writhed, spinning faster and faster with every moment that passed.

Kate’s eyes were locked on Alice but Kara glanced behind them and her heart froze. Through the hole in the wall she could see a yellow mist rising from the streets and instantly she knew what it was. The fear of every person on the planet being called together, feeding the orb above them. Before she could even think of a way to stop it Alice dropped her arms and the globe exploded outwards.

It rushed over the planet in a heartbeat, fuelled by the fear it found and exploding out into the universe. Kara tried to watch it but it was moving so quickly even her eyesight couldn’t keep track as it burnt its way across the stars. 

“What the hell was that?” Kate asked Alice and to her surprise her twin answered her.

“The beginning of the end.” She said quietly. “At last…. At last the Universe will be as it should.”

“No.” Kate said with grim determination. “No, I won’t let you.”

“You cannot stop it now.” Alice replied. “Nothing can!”

“We’ll see about that…” Kate called on her ring, letting its power flow through her and Alice took a step back only for Joker and Scarecrow to move in front of her. They, too, had felt the fresh wave of fear and were eagerly feasting on it. Alice laughed and lifted herself into the air, floating freely as she turned to leave.”

“Batwoman, go get her! I’ll handle these two!” Supergirl commanded and a thousand thoughts rushed through Kate’s head. Protests, plans, fears and refusal all ran headlong into a single promise. A promise she’d made to a woman she loved and trusted unconditionally and completely. There was absolutely no contest.

She didn’t say a word but jumped into the air, flipping over to fly after Alice even as Kara smashed through the space where she’d just been standing to slam Joker and Scarecrow out of the way, one in either arm as they plowed into the wall at the far end. Kate threw herself into the corridors and just caught a glimpse of a gleaming yellow figure banking around the far corner. Gritting her teeth, hoping she was good enough for the challenge, she set off in pursuit, the sounds of battle quickly fading behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

“So how did you survive?” Alex asked, captivated by the galactic history lesson despite her urgent need to be back in Gotham. 

“We did not.” Ganthet said with a wry smile. “But we were a part of so many realities that when this one was created we came with it. Only unlike most who dwell in this new existence we remember all that went before, every Universe that fell exists within those Guardians who remain.”

“That must be hard.” Alex said quietly. “I only remember two and that’s almost impossible to keep straight at times.”

“We have a natural advantage over humans when it comes to multiple realities.” Ganthet said returning the sympathetic look she’d given him. “But yes, even for us this is difficult. More so when we realised that the spectrum was once again unbalanced.”

“Hope! Kara told me… the blue light of hope was missing?” Alex said in a rush as she remembered the conversation with her sister.

“Lost in the despair of Crisis.” Ganthet almost seemed on the verge of tears. “Hope was the one part of the spectrum that never raised its own forces Alex Danvers. It did not need to as even the most fearful or the greediest or those full of rage have hope that their actions will bring them their desires. As, of course, do the strongest willed, the most compassionate or those who love unconditionally and completely. Hope does not war with the other emotions, it strengthens them, guides them. Or, at least, it did…” 

The fog around their feet had fallen silent as if in mourning and it took the Guardian a long minute to recover and speak again. “While hope strengthens them all it also held them in check. With it gone only will could stand against fear.”

“So what happened?” Alex asked carefully.

Ganthet sighed and turned away from her in shame. “Once we realised what had happened my fellow Guardians decided that we should not make the same mistakes again. If we released the power rings into this Universe the war would be inevitable. We buried the power battery within the planet and scattered the lantern rings to eternal homes in the heart of stars. At least in that way they could continue to watch over the worlds they’d once protected.”

Alex winced. “But you still had the green light of will trapped in the battery so with both it and hope gone…”

Ganthet nodded sadly. “Yes. Fear rose to fill the gap and gained its own sentience. In this Universe it took the name Parallax and began to stretch out its hand. It has visited many worlds, laying waste to them all but now it has found a source of strength beyond its wildest dreams.”

“Kara.”

“No.” Ganthett said surprisingly Alex. “It, he, desires her as a host, as with her natural powers and the red light of rage it would make him almost unstoppable. But she is mortal and would eventually fall. What he needs Alex Danvers is a world with population and technology enough to reach a sufficient number of souls and convert them to his cause. You saw the start of that in Gotham, that yellow wave that brought fear and loss in its wake, calling to you to embrace those emotions, to gain power from them even as they began to control you. That wave will continue to roll across your planet, gathering strength with every person it touches until, finally, it will gain strength enough to move into the universe.”

“Oh my god…” Alex breathed as she pictured the scene in her mind’s eye. “It would be self-perpetuating, converting and moving on stronger than ever.”

“Precisely.” Ganthet confirmed. “And it is linked directly to Parallax himself. Remember he is a part of the fabric of reality itself. He cannot be killed and with this power at his command the spectrum would fail. Only fear would remain and all would serve it and him.”

“So how do we stop this?”

Ganthet turned and the look on his face froze Alex’s heart. 

“I do not know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Batwoman was having to concentrate as she hurtled after the fleeing Alice. Flying through the corridors and lift shafts of an office building wasn’t easy at the best of times, doing so while Alice’s mocking laughter echoed in her ears added a whole other level of difficulty. She had to force herself to stay focused, to not worry about the woman she loved fighting off two Yellow Lanterns alone and just keep on Alice’s trail. 

“What’s the matter, tired already?” Alice called back as she sent a shattering bolt of energy into the elevator doors at the end of the corridor before flipping through ninety degrees and heading deeper into the depths of the building.

Kate gritted her teeth and tried to slow her heart, her gaze locked on the empty shaft. At the last moment she put what she’d learnt training with Kara to use, creating a glowing violet arch she could slide round and gain valuable ground on her sister. Of course in the arctic that had been a joyful game where the only stakes were looking foolish in front of her wife. Now things were deadly serious. She saw Alice break out a few floors down and repeated the trick to claw back more distance. Alice was barely out of arms reach now as they barrelled through another door and into the large command centre buried in the core of the skyscraper. 

Alice stopped dead, slipping to the side as she did so to grab hold of Kate’s cape and twirl her through almost a full circle before releasing her to smash into one of the concrete walls. Kate grunted with the impact that not even a power ring could completely hide and scrambled to her feet just in time to dive away from another energy bolt. 

“Okay, enough of this.” Kate thought to herself and raised her own ring. She ducked out of cover, rolling between two desks as small sparks of violet light cascaded out and at her direction rose into the air and with unerring accuracy smashed out every light bulb in the place. Kate felt a tight smile settle on her face as the cowl kicked in its night vision. Alice may claim to have been raised in the dark but after spending years wearing the mantle of the Bat Kate knew there was nowhere she felt more at home. Here she could take on anyone.

Alice stretched her hands out and turned slowly, trying to peer through the near-total blackness that surrounded her. She heard a rustle of cloth and turned to face it just in time for an armoured gauntlet to punch her in the ribs. She spun, arms outstretched and hands grasping but could only find empty air as a kick hit her from behind, rattling the other side of her rib cage. Cursing she crouched, trying to present a smaller target only for a fist to crack into her cheek and the gentle touch of a cape ruffled her hair as Batwoman sailed by overhead. 

“Playing games in the dark?” Alice called. “Not very heroic of you. What would your darling Supergirl think of you?”

Kate’s voice echoed back but to Alice’s supply it wasn’t an angry denial but a low chuckle. “You think you know her so well don’t you? That woman has seen the best and worst of the universe and still, somehow, manages to hope for a better tomorrow. What would she think of me?”

There was a whisper of movement from Alice’s right and a fist suddenly gleamed brightly in the darkness, a violet shield around the armoured gauntlet as it slammed into her stomach. There was a brilliant flash of matching yellow energy from the impact point but it seemed to shy away from the blow even as it tried to protect its host. There was a grunt from Alice and she fell back to one knee gasping for air. She raised a hand to send another slash of energy at her sister but as she looked up she saw the batsuit outlined in violet light, the symbol on its chest blazing fiercely and Kate’s hands coming together with unbelievable speed.

They smashed into each other palms first maybe six foot from Alice and the resulting shockwave knocked her flat on her back, ears ringing and vision swimming. Before she could regain her balance Kate’s light reached out and wrapped around Alice’s wrists, forming sleek glowing handcuffs that pulled her hands together to lie on her stomach. Alice looked up to see Kate standing over her, the suit still glowing and the ghost of a smile on her face.

“She’d be proud that I still have hope for you.” Kate told her sister. “Whatever this thing is that’s got inside your head we’ll get it out. I promise.”

Alice looked up and for a moment, just a moment, Kate saw her sister staring at her in the reflected light of her ring-powered Batsuit. Not Alice, certainly not the monster that had taken her over, but Beth. The woman she’d seen in the photo Kara had retrieved from a time-shifted parallel dimension with her arm around Kate’s shoulders as they’d smiled for the camera. Then the woman restrained at her feet laughed and that heart-achingly familiar face vanished in an instant.

“You want to get inside my head Kate Kane? Why wait?” The voice was once more a multitude but now any pretence at smooth affability was gone, replaced with a snarling edge that felt like a razor blade tapping against an eardrum. In the blink of an eye Alice pivoted upright, propelled by a force that had nothing to do with muscle and bone. The restraints shattered like glass as Kate started to move only to find Alice’s hands pressed against her head. She felt her body lock in place as something forced its way into her mind and she had time to cry out before the real world faded away.

****

Kara threw a punch that connected perfectly with the bright yellow scythe that Scarecrow swung at her head. Her fist smashed into the flat of the blade and the construct shattered letting her fly through the space it had occupied to land a second punch against the side of his head. As always seemed to be the case his ring protected him… but now she knew she wasn’t imagining things. The flare was weaker, the impact harder and she smiled as she flipped away to fly halfway back down the corridor.

“What’s so funny blondie?” Joker growled, wiping a trickle of blood from his white face and his expression grew murderous as Supergirl laughed at him.

“You. You are. Both of you. Standing there acting like you’re kings of the world. It’s hilarious.”

“You think we’re the butt of this joke? Guess again!” Joker raised his ring and a wall of acid poured out, filling the corridor from floor to ceiling. It smashed into Kara and she vanished from sight as the deadly wave kept flooding from Joker’s hand, rebounding from the door at the far end to strike her again. Scarecrow threw up a protective barrier between them and the onrushing death and only once the entire corridor was full did Joker let his hand fall, the ring-conjured acid sizzling into nothingness as he did. The walls, floor and ceiling were melted and twisted, holes clearly visible to the next floor down. Even Scarecrow and Joker had signs of damage where the acid had splashed past their defences and left light burns on their forearms. 

Supergirl stood perfectly still in the middle of the corridor. Unmarked. Untouched. Her hair wasn’t even wet, much less knocked out of place. Around her the red glow of rage brightened and the smile on her face was enough to make Scarecrow wish she’d just dosed him with his own fear gas. Nothing he could have seen would have been more terrifying. 

“You still don’t get it do you?” Kara said, starting a slow march towards them. “Fear can give you power but it will exhaust you in the end. Without something else to support it fear demands too much, drags you down, turns against you.” Her ring started to pulse with energy, showers of sparks bouncing off the floor and even the ceiling as she walked. “My rage, on the other hand, is endless… “

She moved. For the first time in what felt like forever Kara Zor-El let go of every inhibition she had and let her true power run free. Her rage sang and embraced her, feeding her as surely as the Earth’s yellow sun ever had. Even with their senses heightened by their rings neither Joker nor Scarecrow ever saw her clearly. She became a blur of fists and feet, each blow a judgement from the gods and their yellow armour flashed and sparked trying to contain the pain and power as they rained down on their victims. She felt bone break and muscle tear and for once she didn’t care. Look at these two, how much pain had they caused, how much death? No more!

Scarecrow was the first to fall, his body crumbling to the ground as his yellow ring fell from his finger. It landed with a gentle clatter on what was left of the corridor floor only for Supergirl’s heel to crush it to powder with a single step. Joker had managed to back-pedal away and for the first time he could remember he feared for his own life. 

“You… you took something precious from someone I love.” Kara growled, her fingers flexing. “I should tear you apart for that.”

Again she moved with a speed that defied imagination and Joker suddenly found himself lifted up by the throat, his back slamming into the wall. He raised his ring only to find Supergirl’s hand wrapping around his fingers and squeezing. He felt the fear rise up in him and for a moment fancied he could feel her fingers moving back, her grip easing as his own power fought her off.

“You still don’t understand, do you?” Kara said quietly. “You cannot stop me. No-one on this planet can. Perhaps no-one in the whole Universe as long as I have this ring on my finger.”

She opened her mind to memories she usually kept buried. Her parents in the last moments before the pod had left them behind in fire and ruin. Alex hanging lifeless in a tank of water. Her aunt dying in her arms, stabbed with a Kryptonite blade. She felt her anger rise and her hand closed tightly around Joker’s fist. His bones splintered, tendons tore and she ripped the ring from his finger, leaving the man dangling in her grasp, his working hand clawing at her fingers as he struggled for air.

She placed her hand against his chest, palm pressing over his heart. She pushed, just a little, just enough to let him feel the creak of his ribs. Her fingers twitched as she stared into his eyes, watching as the life started to leave them. Her rage sang out… and she released her grip.

Joker slid down the wall into a heap at her feet and she knelt next to him, waiting until his eyes focused on her and enjoying the wheezing, hissing attempts at sucking air back into starved lungs.

“Understand this. You are alive because I chose to allow it. While I’ve no doubt you will squander it this is a gift, my gift to you. One final chance to set yourself on the right path. If you can’t then stay at Arkham, let them take care of you until the end of your days. Because the next time you and I meet like this I will take your heart.”

She stood and suddenly her head snapped around as Kate’s cry called out to her. She gathered herself and shot through the corridors quickly enough to cause shockwaves in her wake.

****

Kate found herself standing on a bridge. In front of her a familiar car hung over the edge, the cable securing it to the bridge failing, her mother unconscious in the front seat and in the back Beth’s frightened face pleading with her. But something was off. She was herself but she was a grown woman, strong and capable. Not the terrified child she’d been then. But, no, wait… this was then, or was it now she thought and she swayed, unsure for a moment of what was real. Of course this moment was happening here, now. Anything beyond it was just a dream… how could she remember a future that hadn’t happened yet?

“Kate! Kate please!” 

How many times had she stood here? How many times had she wished she could do this moment again. Be brave, push herself beyond her fear and do what she should have done. But, wait, no, that wasn’t right. This was the first time, it had to be. It couldn’t have happened before as that would mean she’d failed. This had to be real… she had to save her family! 

Slowly, feeling like she was swimming ten miles beneath the surface of an endless ocean, she raised a hand and placed her palm on the back of the car. She felt the steel tremble at the extra weight, heard the cable groan and tried to ignore them both. She forced her other hand down alongside it and this time the shaking from the car was enough to vibrate through her body.

“Kate help! I can’t reach you! Please!” Beth’s voice was growing desperate although… although that wasn’t quite how this was supposed to go, a small voice in Kate’s head insisted. It wasn’t quite right… But that didn’t matter, she had to get her sister out, her mother too! She took a deep breath and tried to slide herself up on to the trunk as gently as possible.

The instant her feet left the ground the whole car shook violently. She heard the harsh twang of the cable breaking, felt the hard surface beneath her drop away. Off-balance she fell backwards, toppling from the car as it plummeted down to the river below, her back slamming into the tarmac of the bridge.

“NO!” Kate screamed the word, twisting herself around and diving for the edge of the bridge. She reached out as if she could catch the falling car like… like… like Kara would. Kara. The name burned in her mind, the moment frozen as she called for her… for her…

Wife! Kara was her wife. Supergirl was her wife. It slammed into her, the reality of the decades that stood between this moment and her present coming back in crystal clear detail and in the middle of it all was the blonde Kryptonian. The impossible woman who would never, ever stop fighting even when all hope was lost… the woman she loved and who had somehow loved her in return. 

Kate felt the rush of that knowledge pass through her and settle in her heart. Her hand was still outstretched towards the car except now there was a ring on her finger. Not a lantern ring… her wedding ring. Time returned and she concentrated harder than she ever had in her life as the car resumed its headlong drop to the river. She heard the echoes of her own scream and then… then… the air split asunder as a figure flew down from the heavens, swooped past Kate, sped past the falling vehicle and almost casually caught it in mid-air.

Slowly the car rose, coming into view above what remained of the bridge parapet. The figure set it down gently then turned and helped Kate to her feet. She wasn’t human or even Kryptonian, that was clear enough. Her body shimmered, seemingly made of solid violet light but the details were perfect. Kate could see the warm smile and caring eyes as clearly as if they were the real deal and before she had time to think about it she was kissing the woman as if her life depended on it.

Energy sparked and jumped between them and while the kiss was brief Kate felt lighter for it, as if her worries had lifted away. Without a word her Supergirl gestured towards the car then flew off into the sky. Kate shook herself out of her daze and sprinted to the car, ripped the door open and bundled inside, reaching for Beth, desperate to get her sister out of their before anything happened.

A grip like steel caught her wrist and she jerked back in surprise. Beth was there alright but it was the adult Beth that stared at her, a wild look in her eyes and the voice of fear on her lips. 

“Impressive. But these minds are linked Kate Kane and your sister isn’t as willing to relinquish her fear as you seem to be.” 

Kate was dragged forward across the back seat so hard her head slammed into the far door. A blow to the back of her head had her seeing stars and then she was tumbling, flipped over into the front seat, her back and legs bouncing painfully off the roof as she clattered into place. The seatbelt snaked into place seemingly of its own accord and as it buckled itself in place the fabric rippled and became chain. It pulled tight, forcing Kate back into the seat and more chains lashed out to wrap around her wrists, ankles and throat.

She thrashed in her bonds, trying to find the weakness she knew had to be there… then she noticed the body in the drivers seat. Her mother hung there, covered in blood but seemingly decaying before Kate’s eyes, a corpse weeks if not months dead though her pulse still beat weakly in her throat. Kate tried to recoil but the chains didn’t allow her the room to do so. She heard a scrape from outside then the car lurched forward, moving towards the edge!

Kate desperately tried to break free but there didn’t seem any way out. Her mind raced looking for a solution, any way to escape this trap… then she froze. Her thrashing had brought her head around and she was looking in the passenger mirror. Behind the car stood Alice, one foot on the bumper as she eased it forward. She noticed Kate’s terrified stare and with a small smile blew her sister a kiss… as she kicked the car into the void.

It fell nose down and Kate watched the rushing water race up to meet her. Now, finally, at the end she knew what Beth had felt so many years ago, knew how she must have felt towards Kate as her only hope for salvation failed her. No, worse, condemned her to fall from the world she’d known into hell. As the water neared Kate closed her eyes and whispered the only thought in her mind.

“I’m sorry Beth.”

The world exploded. The water, the car, the bridge, her mother… all of it burst apart in brilliant white light. She tumbled backwards and came to a thudding halt against a desk. Disorientated Kate looked around and saw Alice sprawled on the far side of the room. Between them stood Kara, fire pouring from her eyes as she advanced on the woman who’d dared try to take her love away from her. 

Alice laughed and, just as she’d done on the bridge, blew Kate a kiss. Before Kate could draw breath to shout a warning Alice launched herself forward and to Kara’s surprise wrapped the girl of steel in an embrace. Holding her tightly, holding her still… and preventing her from helping Kate or anyone else as a blast of yellow light burst from Alice, scything through glass and steel and concrete, severing the tower and bringing the entire building crashing to the ground. 

Kara burst free but it had taken her a precious second or two, the unbelievable power that had taken over Alice enough to counter even her strength. By the time she’d done so the entire building was collapsing around them, dust and rubble falling by as if they were dropping from orbit. There was no sign of Kate and where she’d been lying there was only wreckage and ruin. 

Kara swung around, her senses stretching out, super powered hearing and vision both combing the area for her wife. There! Kara head a heartbeat and saw a dim violet light in the rubble. She raced for it and in moments had cleared away the debris. She reached out and gently brushed Kate’s cheek, saw those precious blue eyes flicker open as Kate fought against the pain. The ring had protected her as well as could be expected but she was clearly badly hurt. Kara ran her x-ray vision over the twitching body and saw multiple broken bones, internal bleeding and torn muscles that made her heart twist in fear. 

“Hold on, you’ll be okay but hold on!” Kara said then turned with a snarl as a familiar voice broke in from behind.

“Oh my. Is your dear, sweet Kate a little secondhand? Guess you should have taken better care of her!”

And just like that fear became anger. The world could burn for all Kara cared, the only thing that mattered now was making this creature pay! She slammed into Alice and started to rend and tear at her flesh, all subtlety and training forgotten replaced with an animalistic need for violence. Just as with the Joker and Scarecrow the yellow light countered her blows but just as it had with them it started to falter beneath the onslaught. 

Her arm slashed across Alice’s face and her elbow broke through the shield, opening up a long and instantly bloody gash above her eyes. Two quick blows left matching wounds on her cheeks and a forth broke her nose. Kara saw Alice realise what she was up against and try to scramble away, to get some distance between them. Casually Kara caught her right arm, the Kryptonian’s left hand just above Alice’s elbow, her right just below her shoulder. With almost contemptuous ease Kara snapped the bone, letting the limb fall to hang uselessly at Alice’s side. 

She reached down and picked up the suddenly-shaking blonde by the throat. She held her in the air but unlike Joker she wasn’t ready to finish her just yet. Instead she threw her upwards so her head and back cracked against an exposed steel beam then caught her by the broken arm as she fell back down. Alice’s scream echoed off the ruins of the building… and Kara found it calling out to her. With an evil grin she threw Alice again and once more caught her by the right arm. This time before the scream had even finished Kara had thrown the body hard into the rubble and started walking towards the woman with fire pouring from not just from her eyes but the ring as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stared at the little blue alien in disbelief. “What do you mean, you don’t know how to stop this?”

“I mean exactly what I say, I do not know how to stop Parallax. Once, maybe, the Guardians could have helped to at least delay him but now… “ He trailed off and for the first time since they’d arrived on Oa he appeared to be at a loss for words. Alex turned away to gaze out at the alien world, taking in its sights and the crystal clear star-laden sky above partially to avoid meeting his gaze.

“Ganthet…” Her voice shook as she stared out into space and wished she knew what was happening back on her home planet. “Why me? Why did you bring me here?”

“Why not?” 

“Because… because I’m just human. No special powers or skills that a thousand others don’t have.”

To her surprise she heard a gentle chuckle from the alien and she spun to face him even as the fog around her ankles started to roll and take form again.

“Forgive me.” Ganthet said and there was still amusement in his voice. “I just find it curious that your species always seems to react this way when told you have a gift.”

“Wait, my species? I thought you’d hidden yourselves away?”

“In this universe, yes. But before the crisis many multiverses had their share of human Green Lanterns.” He waved a hand and the fog rose into the form of a tall human male. Rugged good looks, Alex thought, and even frozen like this he had a certain sure confidence to him that reminded her of Kate. 

“Hal Jordon.” Ganthet said. “A test pilot who became one of the greatest Lanterns the Corps had ever known. A valiant fighter with an indomitable will who would lay down his life in the pursuit of justice. His legacy grew beyond his own actions as he trained others and built the Corps into something greater than it had been.” 

The fog shifted and reformed into another human male, this one shorter and the almost military focus of Hal replaced with a feeing of playfulness. “Kyle Rayner, the most creative mind to ever wield a ring. We could barely believe it when he explained what a ‘comic book artist’ was, let alone that he had the force of will necessary to be a Green Lantern. An experiment, in a way.”

“An experiment? What did you do to him?” Alex demanded and Ganthet waved a hand almost apologetically.

“You misunderstand. The experiment was not done to him, rather he was a way to observe its results. Before Kyle Rayner we believed that our Lanterns had to be free of fear. He was not. He was unsure of himself, unfocused and in many ways undisciplined. Yet he faced his fear and grew beyond it, controlled it and became stronger.” Ganthet gave a small, secretive smile and Alex wondered what he was remembering as the lifelike figure rotated in front of them, “His constructs were like no other, they were never still, energy flying away as if he could never quite settle on what they should be. A creative soul and more than worthy of the ring.”

Once more the mists twisted, swallowing Kyle and replacing him with a tall, dark-skinned woman with raven black hair. Something in her eyes set off a warning bell in Alex’s mind as she looked at the perfect recreation.

“Jessica Cruz.” Ganthet’s voice was oddly sad and Alex tried to switch her attention between him and the woman, wondering what made her different. “Once she was ruled by fear, wore its colour even if unwillingly. When she came to us she had been through so much pain we were unsure if allowing her a ring was kindness or cruelty. She quickly made it clear that we have very little say in the matter. She was still relatively new to her powers when the crisis came but in every reality where she wore a ring she fought until she was one of the last still standing against the anti-monitor.”

How many more, Alex thought, as the fog rolled and the most imposing figure yet rose before her. Tall and with a powerful frame the bald, black man with the neatly trimmed beard screamed military to her. 

“John Stewart.” Ganthet supplied. “A natural leader with one of the most organised minds we have ever encountered. His constructs weren’t so much imagined as engineered, lending them far more strength than most Lanterns ever managed. His humanity was the key to saving his world, and countless others, many times over and he never stopped….” Ganthet paused as if searching his mind, or possibly the memories of another Ganthet, for the words… “Ah yes, never stopped ‘fighting for the little guy’. At least that’s I believe he called it when having to explain his actions to other Lanterns or even to us.”

Alex nodded and couldn’t help but smile. “I know what he means.” She said then caught Ganthet’s curious expression. “One of the hard things about being the director of the DEO is trying to remember that while we’re dealing with big problems and planet-wide invasions there are far too many innocents that can get caught in the crossfire. Those with the least to lose are often the most at risk and we have to realise that. Avoid it at all if we can, make sure we help afterwards if we can’t. As my sister puts it: Hope, Help and Compassion for all.”

Ganthet returned her smile and bowed in her direction. “A wise approach to life Alex Danvers. And one most fitting when standing in this place.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alice looked up at Kara’s snarling face and smiled. Alice was half-covered in blood pouring from the cuts on her face, her right arm dangling at her side and her breath came short and sharp. She spoke but it was Parallax’s voice that emerged from her lips.

“Now do you see Kryptonian? Do you see what you can accomplish when you let your power free?”

Kara stared in horror as the moment crystallised around her. One Kane sister lying broken in front of her, the other behind. Was this what she was destined to be as long as the red ring of rage was on her finger?

“Think what you could do with my power at your command.” Parallax said and Kara felt the temptation. 

“No. No she wouldn’t… wouldn’t be in command. You would. And you would use her gifts to destroy.” Kate hissed the reply past her pain, raising her ring and somehow summoning a violet shield in front of Kara. “And I’ll die before I let you do that to her.”

“Well if that’s your choice…” Parallax said with a shrug that contorted Alice in agony even as Parallax prevented her uttering a sound. Her left hand pointed at Kate and energy built around her fingers.

“No.” Kara stepped in front of her wife, her own ring glowing brightly. “No more. If you spare them, spare them both, I’ll give you what you want.”

“Kara don’t!” Kate said urgently and she felt tears well in her eyes at the look on Kara’s face as the blonde turned to look at her. 

“It’ll be alright Kate. I… I love you.”

“Kara…” Kate tried to reach out, tried to tell her not to do this, not for her… but the pain rose and overwhelmed her, sent her falling back to lie against the rubble.

“This is a trick.” Parallax said, caution and suspicion edging his words.

“No. No trick. Spare them and I’m yours.” Kara raised her hands to the side, let the red light fade away. 

“Very well Kryptonian, but if you fail to uphold your bargain they will be the first to suffer.” Parallax said after a moment then Alice’s entire body went rigid. A brilliant yellow fire poured from her and formed itself into a crackling mass above their heads. It writhed and whirled until it took an almost humanoid shape then turned and rushed at Kara. A blinding flash burst as it hit and Kara screamed as it burnt through every nerve in its eagerness to take its prize. She felt it take hold, felt Parallax set himself and start to cover her mind. It was like drowning, she thought dimly, the sensation of falling away from the world, swallowed by the darkness.

With a monumental effort she pushed back, forced herself to the surface of the ocean that threatened to consume her. Her body trembled as two minds fought for control… and took off into the sky, fist outstretched to smash aside what remained of the building above her, red ring burning like a miniature sun.

“Ring… teleport!” Kara called and in front of her a hole in the fabric of reality ripped open. As she sailed through Kate let the tears fall but couldn’t take her eyes from the rapidly sealing rift. She started as a hand touched hers and felt her sister crawl to her, lift her head into her lap as best she could. Fingertips brushed the tears away and when she spoke Kate realised with a start it was Beth, not Alice, that she heard talking.

“Kate, Kate I’m so sorry I… I couldn’t stop… I … it’ll be okay, she’ll be okay.”

Kate shook her head and grasped the offered hand tightly. “No, no you don’t understand… “ She couldn’t finish the sentence but in her heart and soul she knew the truth. The look on Kara’s face had been clear, her message obvious. Wherever she’d gone she had no intention of coming back.

Parallax found himself confused at the mind stretched out before him. Unlike any he’d faced before this one burned at his presence, fought back as it tried to assert control from him. He thought it may be her rage fuelling her resistance but he knew the other lights as well as he knew himself and this felt different. It was, he realised, the woman herself. Her hope, her courage and belief railed against him and fought back. A useless gesture but one that impressed him nonetheless. And in that moment of surprise Kara found her opening.

The portal spat them out in a sea of fire and burning plasma. This close Earth’s sun resembled the worst depictions of hell, its boiling surface and terrifying gravity reaching out for her body even as the red glow of the ring surrounded and protected her. She could feel the power of the star pulsing through her, Kryptonian biology storing every last crumb as she feasted on its gift. But that wasn’t why she’d come, not this time. Not this one last time…

“You said no tricks.” Parallax spoke in her mind and she shook her head.

“And you didn’t get any. I gave myself to you freely, as arranged. My body is yours and yes, I know you’ll never do anything but control it. Share your power? I might as well bargain with this star.”

She raised her hand in front of her face, staring at the red ring. “But a body is a dangerous thing Parallax. It can be weak when you least expect, can fail you when all else seems won. And it can be so, so mortal…” 

Her other hand rose and she grasped the ring.

“NO!” Parallax screamed, suddenly realising his danger. At the same time the ring started to speak urgently.

“Warning, removing ring will result in the death of its bearer. Warning. Warning.”

“I will never allow myself to be used by you.” Kara told him, kicking back and flying towards the surface of the star raging beneath her. “And you will never be able to escape this place!”

She felt him jerk and scramble as he tried to disconnect from her mind, to pull back to the safety of his own form alone. She tried to hang on, to wrap imagined limbs around him and keep him close as she continued her dive into oblivion. But he writhed and squirmed and little by little she felt her grip slip away. Soon she knew there were only seconds remaining before the chance would be lost forever.

“Kate… I’m sorry my love.” She whispered and focused on the face that had won her heart long before rage had claimed her. The sparkling eyes and intoxicating smile that was reserved just for her. The softness of her hands, the steel of her conviction and above all the compassion and caring that drove her. How she’d come to Kara when she’d felt lost in a world of ghosts, every one a reminder of her failure and pulled her back into the light. Holding the moment in her mind she yanked the ring from her finger.

She felt a pain in her chest worse than any she’d ever known as her heart failed, the circuit broken as her body collapsed. She felt the protective shield of air and gravity crumble to dust as the ring cracked in her hand. She felt the red suit sparkle away leaving behind the familiar blue and red costume she’d worn when she first accepted the ring. And she felt the triumphant cry as Parallax managed to yank himself clear at the last instant, tumbling away from her and clawing for open space, the gravity well of the sun thwarted by mere inches from claiming him forever.

With the last conscious thought left to her she twisted to look not at the sun that fed her powers or the stars so far away in which the remnants of her world still dwelled but instead at the planet she’d defended for so long where the best of her would now live forever. For a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity she saw Kate standing before her beckoning her on to whatever lay ahead, a blue halo surrounding her against the darkness of space and the roaring heat of the sun…. And Kara Zor-El fell into an endless sleep on a bed of light and fire.


	9. Chapter 9

The world beneath her feet rocked , sending Alex staggering into the base of one of the twelve columns stretching above her.

“What the hell was that? Earth, uh Oaquake?”

“No Alex Danvers. That is the beginning of the end for us all.” Ganthet said gravely. “Look.”

He pointed to the horizon and for a moment Alex didn’t see anything she hadn’t noticed when she’d arrived. Then she realised he wasn’t pointing at the planet but at the starlit sky beyond it and when she raised her gaze she saw the rolling sphere of yellow light reaching for Oa and all the worlds beyond.

“We are out of time.” Ganthet said, floating over to her and beckoning her down. She knelt before him to meet his eyes and she saw the resignation in them. “I have told you all I could… I just hope it’s enough. Listen to me, please. You know our history, you know how this came to be. Now tell me: what must be done to stop it.”

Alex thought and to her surprise she found herself calm, her mind and soul working the problem as if it were just another training exercise. And that, she realised with a surge of hope, usually meant that she already knew the answer!

“We… we can’t stop it.” Alex said slowly, picking her words with care. “It doesn’t need to be stopped. It’s part of the universe. It needs to be balanced.”

Ganthet let out what looked suspiciously like a sigh of relief. “And with that, Alex Danvers, you have proven yourself wiser than the Guardians of the Universe.” He glanced back as another quake shook the planet below them. The yellow wall felt like it was almost on top of them, moving impossibly quickly as it consumed and fed on the fear of an entire reality.

“I wish I had more to offer you in the struggle that lies ahead but in truth you already have what you need.” Ganthet said quietly and he raised a hand above his head. The yellow wall surged across Oa but as it reached them on their perch a green bubble appeared around them. Energy cascaded all around them and Alex had a sudden flashback to sticking a marshmallow in the jet of a blowtorch while bored in a high school science class.

“Trust in your friends, Alex Danvers. Trust in yourself.”

He reached for her shoulder and Alex flinched back. She saw him sag from the effort of maintaining the shield and knew she had seconds before he fell.

“Come back with me. Come to Earth. Even if you can’t fight you’ll be safe there. Well, safer than here at least.”

Ganthet smiled at her and for a moment it was as if the burdens he carried fell from his shoulders. “I was right about you. Do what you must and Oa, too, shall be safe once more. I must remain to tend to the battery as well as I am able.”

Alex went to argue then nodded her agreement and rocked forward towards his hand. “Good luck Ganthet, I hope… I hope we meet again.” She said as he once again reached for her shoulder. Blue fingers touched and the world seemed to explode, the familiar lighter than air feeling lifting her up and sending her rocketing into the cosmos. She tried to look back and thought she saw, just for a moment, the green bubble drop through the fog shrouded platform into the planet itself then she was flying through space once more, if anything even faster than she’d arrived.

She landed back in Gotham exactly where she’d started, the right landing strut of the Batwing so close she could reach out and grab it. Groaning she used the jet to pull herself up and staggered to the edge of the roof. Before her a sea of people crammed the streets, each and every one of them glowing yellow as their power leapt into the sky to feed Parallax. Her right hand was clenched shut and felt like it was on fire.

She went to open her fingers and images smashed into her mind, snapshots of the present fed to her by some unknown power. The wreckage of Parallax’s lieutenants lying broken on the ground, their chests barely moving as they struggled for breath. J’onn desperately protecting Dreamer and Brainy and Kelly back in National City, his mental barriers failing as the unrelenting pressure of a Universe-worth of fear pressed against them. The rest of the League either falling to fear or scrambling to do whatever they could to protect those around them in the face of armageddon. Kate lying shattered and still in the ruins of Crow headquarters, Beth cradling her sister’s head in her lap and crying. A being seemingly built of crackling yellow light making its way through space towards Earth. And Kara…

No. The single word echoed in Alex’s head and heart as she saw her sister lying still as death. Lying, no, floating in a world of light and heat. Her red lantern suit was gone, leaving the familiar blue and red in its place but there was no sign of movement. No hint of breath. No beat of a pulse. No sign of life.

“NO!” Alex screamed and looked again at the world stretching before her. This was wrong, this was not how the story ended. Not for Kara. Not for Kate. Not for Kelly. Not for her family, not for anyone. On this world or any other. She refused to let it. She felt it in her bones, in the very core of her being. A universe without Kara Zor-El was a universe out of balance and she would not let that happen.

She opened her hand and the emerald glow lit her face. She heard the faintest whisper of a voice on the wind and listened to its call as she gladly slipped the ring onto her finger. Slowly, carefully, she began to speak.

“In… in brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight.”

Alex found her voice growing in strength and confidence as she took what she knew was the most important oath of her life. She could feel the power surging around her, green lightning arcing off the Batwing. 

“Let those who worship evil’s might…” She smiled grimly as the last words settled into her mind, raised her fist to the sky and practically screamed them to the heavens.

“Beware my power. Green Lantern’s LIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads-up: while I'm still hoping to get the next part in this series up on Sunday as normal real world stuff might end up pushing it a little. If it does I'll still get something posted, albeit possibly not from this series... 
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying the ride. The end of this story and the start of the next are (with a few tweaks) the image that's been in my head for two years so *really* hope I can do them justice. Oh and yes, the Harley / Ivy scene is very very much influenced directly by the (really good) new animated series and should be read with those voices in your head ;-) It also went much, much longer than I'd intended to (hence that chapter being really out of whack with the rest of the story in terms length) but they're an absolute blast to write together.


End file.
